


at the end of the day

by beigogi



Series: better days [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, just pure fluff, non!au, of how xk and zt share each and every day, xk comes home to a sleepy zt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigogi/pseuds/beigogi
Summary: at the end of the day, it’s always like this, and there’s nothing more he could ask for.





	at the end of the day

It’s always half past one when he arrives at their shared dorm, marshmallow feet and light movements because he knows everyone else is sleeping. He knows because Justin’s usual loud laughter and the blast of Linkai’s rock music are now replaced by soft humming and the light ticking of the clock. So when he enters, he keeps a careful and steady hand on the doorknob, back hunched until the door is closed and the lock is _clicked._

It’s always Xukun shuffling softly towards the pile of shoes, rearranging them because it’s always untidy when he gets home, then proceeds on toeing on his own shoes until they slip off his socked feet. Then he would turn towards the living area and he would still expect for all the lights to be off, but there’s always one light open in the kitchen and all exhaustion of the day suddenly lifts off his shoulders. He knows, despite the loneliness of the night, that there’ll always be one who’d stay awake waiting for him.

Today’s no different. 

The kitchen light’s on and there’s a small smile permanently imprinted on his face, and he walks towards the kitchen with gentle steps, not bothering to take his coat off. He’s greeted with emptiness, as always, but that doesn’t really bother him. He still pretends, though. It’s always him pretending to walk towards the fridge, pretending to scan for something to drink when he knows there’s always a mug of warm milk prepared for him at the counter.

He still pretends not to know, because the thrill always comes like that. 

So when he pretends to reach for a box of orange juice, he’s grinning, because a pair of arms suddenly envelope him from behind, pulling him back slightly so as to stop him from grabbing the juice. Then there’s a foot reaching for the fridge’s door to kick it close. Watching everything with amusement in his eyes, Xukun chuckles softly despite the tiredness wrapping on his throat.

“Zhengting,” he whispers, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder, all of his weight against the older’s chest. They stay like this for a while, Zhengting whispering in his ear, asking him about his day, about his upcoming drama, the older giggling when Xukun replies teasingly, _it was okay, tired, thinking about you the whole time._ Then there’s a slap across his chest and Xukun still pretends to get hurt, crouching and clutching on his coat until Zhengting’s laughing a little bit too loudly and Xukun turns in his arms to face him properly, shushing him with a chaste kiss.

Zhengting’s mouth would always taste like peppermint. Today’s the same, and Xukun still chuckles against Zhengting’s mouth because _he used my toothpaste again._ Zhengting would always chase for his mouth when the other starts pulling away to ask him _why are you using my toothpaste again?,_ sealing their lips together after he replies _because I want to._

_Because it tastes like you._

_Because I missed you._

Xukun always gladly kisses back. 

When they pull away, Xukun’s coat is off, already in Zhengting’s arms, and he knows there’s already a packed grooming kit for him at the table. Zhengting pulls him to a chair and makes him sit because Xukun can never protest. And maybe because he likes this part a lot.

“You still have makeup on, I told you to remove it quickly when you’re done with shooting, right?” Zhengting scolds him with no real bite, but he’s already dabbing liquid on cotton— makeup remover— and then he’s adjusting his own chair closer to Xukun so he could peer at him closely. Xukun’s breath still hitches when their faces are pulled this close. 

He’s distracted by the finger on his chin, tilting his head up, and Zhengting’s eyes scanning him carefully, a small smile on his face because the older looks so damn beautiful with sleepy eyes and pink cheeks paired with a pink headband pressed against his hair. His view is obstructed when Zhengting starts dabbing on his eyes without warning and the older must have realized how flustered he is because he hears a long puff of air coming out of Zhengting’s mouth, like he’s trying to hold his laughter in. Xukun grins and begins poking on Zhengting’s ribs.

When the laughter dies down almost too instantly, with Zhengting reminding him about the others sleeping, Xukun steadies himself so Zhengting could properly remove all the color on his face. He always loves the gentleness of it all, the softness of Zhengting’s fingers caressing his cheeks, the way he looks at him like he adores him way too much and Xukun savors all that. 

When Zhengting’s done, he scans his work, Xukun looking at him expectantly, but there would always be a smile on the older’s face and he knows he’s contented. Zhengting then passes him the warm milk, and he gladly accepts it and drinks it all in five seconds, a loud _ah_ when he finishes the last drop. Zhengting looks amused and extends his hand to get the mug, putting it down on the table before pulling out a tissue to wipe the milk on Xukun’s lips. 

Xukun grins and pretends to bite Zhengting’s thumb but the older’s quick to slap him on the arm. “Ow,” he hisses but the grin is still there, hand rubbing on his arm while Zhengting fishes for something in his kit.

Xukun laughs when he sees it; face packs in Zhengting’s hand, the older grinning at him because Xukun can never get past this one. Xukun isn’t really fond of face masks, but Zhengting is, so whatever Zhengting loves, he learns to love, too.

Zhengting rips the pack open and pulls out the mask, with Xukun obediently sitting there. He fondly smiles when he puts the mask on the younger’s face, fitting the holes perfectly then his hands are on Xukun’s cheeks, mushing them together until Xukun’s mouth is puffing and Zhengting leans down to give him a quick kiss.

So they end up putting face masks on each other, letting the pack sit there for a few minutes with them just talking about anything. Because everything works out just fine, just like that.

They remove the masks a few minutes later, Zhengting holding them with his right hand and the mug on the other, and he stands up, walking towards the sink with Xukun in tow. He tosses the masks in the bin and proceeds to wash the mug, but Xukun, like always, protests and snatches the mug from him, saying _no, let me wash it._

And Zhengting would always comply, as he does now, and watches Xukun do it with gentle eyes and a small smile on his lips. His arm wraps around the younger’s waist after he’s finished.

When the kitchen light is clicked off, Zhengting guides Xukun to their shared bedroom, tossing Xukun’s coat aside in their laundry basket. With hushed chuckles, Xukun raises his arms up when Zhengting helps him out of his clothes, and then there’s a laugh when Zhengting’s fingers tickle Xukun’s sides. A short tickling battle ensues, with the both stumbling on whatever’s on the floor until their breathless and a little bit too in love.

Zhengting’s still there when Xukun changes into fresh clothes, when Xukun brushes his teeth, grinning when Xukun accusingly shows him an almost empty tube of Colgate. They stumble all the way to Xukun’s bed, because Zhengting’s own will always be unused, just there lying around with no real purpose. 

It’s always Zhengting pulling the sheets over them, but it’s Xukun who always puts an arm around Zhengting’s head, pulling him close. Tangled in each others arms, toes playing under the blankets. And they bid the night goodbye just like that— Zhengting whispering _I missed you,_ and Xukun saying _me too,_ then _I love you,_ and Xukun’s grinning against Zhengting’s mouth when the older whispers it back, just as sweetly.

At the end of the day, it’s always like this, and there’s nothing more he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this because i couldn't sleep last night and this snippet came to mind  
> a bit rushed  
> zhengkun fluff is my weakness huhu c':
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed reading this rly short um fic
> 
> talk to me on tumblr [@bhaeq](http://bhaeq.tumblr.com/) or!!  
> on twt bc it's finally alive and kicking again [@beigogi](https://twitter.com/beigogi) <3


End file.
